


We Dance With Our Hearts...

by alex_fix



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: As in...ALL the moves...!, F/F, Meet-Cute, Sexy Dancing, Waverly has all the moves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_fix/pseuds/alex_fix
Summary: Rosita drags Nicole to a dance class where Waverly is the instructor. Will the head, or the heart rule as passions rise?
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	We Dance With Our Hearts...

"And, one, two, three,” Waverly called out from the front of the dance studio. “Move those hips to the rhythm.”

Nicole and Rosita followed the directions, Rosita the more natural dancer of the two. Nicole’s eyes were locked on Waverly’s hips, the ease with which she could move that part of her anatomy always impressive. She could hear Rosita giving a running commentary as they moved to the music. “She’s so good. So, so good.”

“You still haven’t made your move,” Nicole replied, trying to get her hips to gyrate in a more relaxed way.

“Waiting for the right moment.”

“Twelve weeks. We’ve been coming to this class twelve weeks.”

“Can’t rush these things.”

Waverly’s voice interrupted their conversation. “Girls, pay attention. This next move is tricky.”

The pair looked at each other, like two naughty kids caught doing something they shouldn’t in class. Rosita waved her index finger at Nicole, while still dancing which made Nicole smile. She loved their Wednesday Zumba class. It would never have been her choice, but fellow lawyer Rosita Bustillos needed a wingman and well, why not. Their jobs were demanding, not to mention stressful, long hours combined with huge expectations from their firm to win big. Having a dance class to escape to became the highlight of their week.

The class was popular, always full. All women, mostly young, some more agile than others. And then, there was Waverly the class instructor. If Rosita hadn’t mentioned she was interested Nicole might have considered making a move herself. Eventually. Her own love life was a complete disaster, a long-term relationship with a lawyer at another firm ending badly, resigning herself to not pursuing anyone until her head was clear of the messy break up. Rosita knew Nicole needed the distraction, their friendship having survived Nicole’s rocky ride with Shae, she being there to pick up the pieces when it all fell apart.

The class over, they headed to a nearby bar to extend their time together. Rosita seldom got to see Nicole on her own when she was with Shae. The jealous type, Shae would insist on joining them whenever they arranged to go for drinks, assuming Nicole couldn’t be trusted if left out alone with someone as good looking as Rosita. And, that was the rock the relationship perished on. Trust. Shae simply didn’t trust Nicole to behave herself, little knowing it would never cross Nicole’s mind to be unfaithful.

“Do you think she has anyone?” Rosita asked, taking a sip of wine. “She’s not wearing any rings.”

“No rings isn’t necessarily a sign,” Nicole replied. “Probably, but is she happy?”

“Good call, Haught. Let’s imagine she’s desperately unhappy and needs my emotional support.”

“And, what sort of emotional support do you have in mind?”

“The horizontal kind. You know, in bed, those hips moving to our own perfect rhythm. My God, I’m getting turned on just thinking about her.”

Nicole suddenly felt a flutter, the image of their dance instructor moving her body in the night one she needed to remove quickly. “So, when are you thinking of asking her out?”

“Soon. So weird, usually don’t get nervous, but there’s something different about her. Like she’s too good. She’s like full on passion.”

“You’re a fantastic lawyer, who’s also a fantastic dancer. She’ll say yes.”

“Do you think she even notices me?”

“Noticed us messing around. You’re on her radar.”

“Next week. I’ll ask her next week.”

Nicole raised her glass. “Here’s to emotional support. The horizontal kind.”

The class couldn’t come soon enough. Nicole was drained from a big project their firm was working on, needing the release that comes from not having to use her brain for several hours, letting the music move her body. Rosita had been quieter than usual during the class, avoiding eye contact with Waverly, Nicole sensing Rosita was psyching herself up to ask out their instructor. She waited outside the class, scrolling through the messages on her phone, depressed at seeing thirty from her boss, knowing she would have to return to the office for another late night.

Rosita bounced out of the studio, waving her phone, looking pleased with herself. “And, we’re a go.”

“So, what’s the deal?”

“Single. And, happy to go for a drink with me.”

“Woohoo. When?”

“Friday. There’s that bar on Main Street. It would be perfect.”

“Cool. Listen, I’ve got to head back to the office, Mercedes is on the war path. Do you mind if I skip drinks tonight?”

“It’s fine. And, thank you.”

“She’s lovely. I’m glad for you.”

Nicole stared out the window as her cab sped through the city, on its way back to her office. She loved her job, had dreamt of nothing else except working for a big firm, making deals happen, rising like all the other rats up the corporate ladder. Yet, somehow the thrill, the buzz was beginning to wear off. She was becoming tired of all the racing alongside her fellow rodents, that and her time with Shae had made her question whether there was more to life. Her life. She needed passion. She needed to feel alive again. And, as much as she was happy for Rosita, there was a tinge of jealousy her friend got to go on a date with Waverly, not her.

Friday came, Rosita distracted most of the day with her imminent date with their gorgeous dance instructor. Nicole was there to reassure her, telling her to go have fun, go with the flow. Another late night at the office, Nicole’s own hot date for the evening the coffee machine. She sat pouring over case notes, her mind equally distracted by a certain dance instructor.

A welcome lie in on Saturday, the ringing of her phone a little after nine was not a welcome sound. Expecting it to be her boss, she was surprised when Rosita’s voice entered her ear. “Hi, I’m not disturbing you am I?”

“No, it’s fine. So, how did it go last night?”

“Good. It was good,” Rosita’s voice telling her something was amiss. “She’s amazing.”

“I can hear a but in there.”

“We talked. She’s just moved here. Long term relationship ended, left her in pieces.”

“That’s great. So, we’re talking full horizontal support.”

“Definitely. She was training to be a doctor, but gave it up.”

“Wow, impressive. So, when’s the next date?”

“That’s the thing. We just didn’t click. I mean, she’s smart, interesting, really funny, but…”

“Might just be first date nerves.”

“I thought so too. There’s one other thing.”

“Don’t tell me. She’s got a kid. Part of a cult. Eats pizza the wrong way.”

“She’s interested in you.”

Nicole heard the words, that unmistakable flutter in her stomach again, not sure how to respond. “Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure. Asked me about you. What you did. Whether you were with anyone. And, whether I would give her your number.”

“God Ros, I’m really sorry. I don’t know what to say. It’s not like I’m looking for anyone right now. I mean, I’d go out for a drink with her, but this is too close to home. What with you…”

“Nicole really, it’s fine. I’m glad it’s worked out this way. I honestly think she might be right for you.”

“I feel really bad. I’m not ready to date anyone yet.”

“Relax. It’s just a drink. Look, I gave her your number. Told her you’re very busy with work, so if you need to bail.”

“Thanks. You free for lunch tomorrow?”

“Sure. Did you want Waverly’s number?”

“No. I’m good. Let her call me.”

Nicole put her phone back on the bedside table, turning over, determined to get a few more hours sleep. She had only just drifted off when it buzzed. A message from Waverly.

W: Hi, Rosita gave me your number.

N: She called me.

W: She’s great. We had a great time. She’s a lot of fun.

N: She’s a friend.

There were no more messages, Nicole wondering whether she had messed up with Waverly. She toyed with the idea of ringing her, deciding she didn’t want to come across as too keen. She sent another message.

N: Hi, sorry. I didn’t mean to sound rude.

Still no reply. Nicole chalked it up to experience, deciding she and Rosita would find another dance class to attend rather than show their faces again at Waverly’s class. A quick trip to the food store to stock up, calls to friends, she sat on her couch ready to watch a movie for the afternoon. Her phone rang.

“Sorry, was taking classes. Is this a good time to talk?”

“So, you got my number from Ros.”

“Is that OK?”

“Sure. I hear I was the topic of conversation on Friday.”

“Feel really bad. I was going to ask you out, but I thought you were with Rosita.”

“We work together. She dragged me along for support. You can probably tell I’m not that great a dancer.”

“I don’t know. A few private lessons should sort that out.”

“Private, as in one-on-one.”

“One-on-one. No charge. God, that sounds awful. Forget I said that.”

“I normally start with drinks, but why not.”

“I’m really into Zouk. I can show you if you like. It’s easy once you get the rhythm.”

“Sounds interesting. When are you free?”

“Now. Unless it’s not a good time.”

“Wow. OK. Better than watching an old black & white movie I guess. Where do I meet you?”

“My place. I can text you the address.”

Nicole read her message, suddenly not sure if she had any control over her life anymore. Dance bag packed she headed out, arriving at Waverly’s place twenty minutes later. She pressed the buzzer waiting to be let in, the lift taking her to the top floor. Waverly opened the door, already dressed in her dance gear, standing back to let Nicole enter.

“OK, not what I was expecting,” Nicole said, as she took in the enormous loft apartment. “Some place you have.”

“My father’s. Let’s me stay here. Plus, I get plenty of space to dance.”

Nicole moved to the window. “A view too. Beats my place.”

“Would you like a drink? Wine, or whiskey.”

“No. Yes. Whiskey. Do you always move this fast?”

Waverly laughed, walking over to the bar, pouring them two whiskeys. “Spent most of my life living in a bubble of anxiety. Woke up one morning after my ex walked out and decided I could carry on doing what I was doing, or change.”

Nicole took the glass, raising it in a toast. “I hear you. Corporate treadmill sucks the life out of me. Ros says you were training to be a doctor.”

Waverly nodded. “I can hear the next question. How could I give it all up for dance? Let’s just say my family were not impressed.”

“No. I get it. I get the commitment. The wanting to do something different, while you can.”

“It’s the passion. I feel alive when I dance. Like I can do anything. Like I’m free.”

“I get that too. I’m buried in my job. It’s killing me, but I’m not brave enough to give it all up.”

“If we don’t take risks what’s the point of it all. If you can’t feel life, what’s the point of getting up each day?”

“Even my relationship suffered,” Nicole continued. “We were married to our jobs.”

“See. Is that any way to live?”

“It’s not. But, I’m not ready to drop everything. I can’t. I mean, I could. No, I couldn’t.”

“Who said anything about dropping out completely? I’m talking about freedom in the moment. Right here. Right now.”

Nicole studied Waverly’s face. “How? What’s the secret? I’d love to know the secret.”

“We let the music take us. You ready for the lesson of a lifetime.”

“No. So, not ready. Fuck it. Let’s do this.”

Waverly took the glass from her, placing her phone in the speaker unit, selecting the appropriate song. “Follow my body, don’t think, just move.”

Nicole heard the music start, Waverly’s hands on her hips, a slow movement at first allowing her to relax into the moment. “This is great.”

“No talking,” Waverly replied. “No thinking, just movement. It will come.”

Nicole could feel the music taking over, Waverly’s hands on her hips doing things to her she never imagined could feel so good. As the beat changed she felt Waverly moving closer to her body, moving with her, feeling her, a joining with another in a dance that became increasingly more erotic. She could hear her own breathing, feel her heart beating in her chest, her eyes locked on Waverly’s, time standing still. She wanted this one dance to continue forever, feeling Waverly’s hands lift off her hips as the music came to an end.

“See. Not that hard,” Waverly said, selecting another piece of music. “It’s there, inside you, you simply have to release it.”

“It’s amazing. I can feel it. Still feel self-conscious.”

“Don’t. All movement is good. I can show you a quicker way if you like. It’s fun, if a little scary.”

“As if this isn’t scary. Fine, show me.”

“We go au naturel. Nothing between us. Just our bodies.”

Nicole’s mouth was open. “I…what? We’ve only just met.”

“See. That’s what is holding you back. The freedom to let go.”

“No, but. Seriously, you want us to...without any...here. And, I’m not even drunk.”

“We don’t have to. Simply thought it might relax you, get those hips moving a little more.”

“Err, no. The opposite. Very much the opposite. Listen, this has been great. Really, but I can’t. I need time to get to know you. At least ten dates. Minimum five dates.”

Waverly was laughing. “It’s OK. It’s just, why wait? What’s the difference between five dates, or ten dates and now?”

“A lot. I can’t. You’re great. Really. But, I can’t. I’ll call you.”

Waverly turned down the music. “Or, not. I sense you’re not ready.”

Nicole grabbed her bag, heading for the door. “I’m sorry. I can’t. Not yet.”

She waited on the street corner for a cab, letting several pass, her mind looping on what she had run away from. All her life she had played it safe. All her life. And now, when an opportunity to let go, to live passionately presented itself she had fled. Four more cabs went by, she remaining fixed to the spot.

And then it happened. Her body took over, her mind falling silent. She knew what to do, had known the moment she entered Waverly’s apartment. Her body had known, had known the moment Waverly placed her hands on her hips. She knew.

“I wondered how long it would take you,” Waverly said, as she let her back into the apartment.

“Is this your life?”

“Pretty much. I let passion speak. Let my heart go where it wants.”

“Show me that passion. Show me how to be as free as you.”

“We move together. We dance with our hearts. Only our hearts.”


End file.
